charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PerryPeverell
Welcome to my talk page. You can ask and discuss anything with me here. Just be polite and sign your messages with --~~~~. Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ __TOC__ ---- ---- Please leave your messages bellow. ---- ---- Please can i ask you how did u do that welcome to your page becouse i want to do it please can u tell meCharmeRuler 13:30, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Please can i become a buedacraft or wateva u call them okayy your wish is my command lol where do u get your info boxes from may i ask ? CharmeRuler 23:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Darryl Morris needs to be wre-writtenCharmeRuler 23:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) say do u know where it has a charechters info and what species blady bla bla and the wyatt haliwell one on my profile where do u get them from could u tell me how please becouse im some for my profile sorry i edited the eames vanquishing spell but i watched the bit where they kill eames and i corrected it from piper frezing and prue stabbing him it was infact prue deflects piper frezez and phoebe kicks him into the arrow CharmeRuler 00:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) If its ok im going to upload and cut a ideo of them in action killing him :) Finished anymore pages i can edit CharmeRuler 00:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Templates How can one create a template? - Peter Halliwell 03:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) yhh CharmeRuler 10:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Which one are you two talking about? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) can u help me on my charmedFanfiction by making some templaates pleasee CharmeRuler 07:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) how do you make templates CharmeRuler 18:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) how do i nake a code could one be 3345fds CharmeRuler 20:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Episode List Well thats..new. I'm not sure if I like it or not xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Season One Episodes I love it! I think it could use some color but except from that it looks great :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Advise Hi PerryPeverell. If the Empathic Blast Page can't stay - I think we need to go with option B - I would like to rework the Pathokinesis page and erase everything on it that's not centre around Phoebe's power. Stating only Magnifying and Projecting. I honestly think that the way the power Pathokinesis is now, is way too big. Limiting Phoebe is what I really want and I also said that realistically, she will never gain all those powers. All the other powers have their own page, so that should do. What do you think? I really want to know.Superlana 21:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Piper and Paige There are two things about them. First about Piper. Could you add in her trivia or notes that all of her powers are mollecules-related? And for Paige her hair color should be red, or atleast say "(currently dyed red)". XOXO Gossip Girl FAN 15:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm not sure if you're the one who locked the Piper page on the Charmed wiki but I would like to edit some things to update with the Charmed comics. Additionally, some information placed in that section of Piper's page is incorrect so I would like to change it. Hi, I'm not sure if you're the one who locked the Piper page on the Charmed wiki but I would like to edit some things to update with the Charmed comics. Additionally, some information placed in that section of Piper's page is incorrect so I would like to change it. Info boxs I'm not sure if you've seen my blog about the infobox's, the poll ends tonight and by the looks of it the new one is going to will. I thought I'd ask you, which is better, the actor in the info box, or in the notes and trivia? And also, I think it looks better to have the apperances on the page not the infobox. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ive been trying to put it into the infobox but it's really confusing -__- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The best I could do is put who played the character. And it took me ages to do that -__- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop I know you had photo shop. And my trial just ended on my laptop -.- Did you use a keygen to get your's full? or did you buy it? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah dammit. How much does it cost to buy? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Cole's powers Nice work, it was a good idea to create a seperate page, as it really clears up Cole's page. Charmdozo 18:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Who gave you the authority to copy my infoboxes? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Your control over this wiki is unbelievable and not well placed. You guys take perfectly fine things (and no I'm not talking about the infobox pictures) and just do whatever YOU think is right with them. When grammar gets fixed, you change it back. When missing information is put in, and in a very good fashion, you change it back. It's ridiculous. I'm threw trying to help this wiki which is still so disorganized with false information, missing information, and improper grammar EVERYWHERE. Grow up. :Actually, I didn't copy the infoboxes, but I did make them look and work like them as I could. If you look closely, you can see the differences, and if you look at the coding you will certainly see them. You should have asked first or, at the very least, have given credit. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 17:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Paige's Charge Paige's charge is not named Mallory, the charge was a male witch who was from the '''Maori' culture of New Zealand. Hi, Patty's page needs immediate attention. Deletion The template is there to show that the page is up for deletion and is lacking information. This will then persuade the people that want it to stay to complete it, like it did with you. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) used and unused P names I've been going through all categories to clean them up and see which ones are still revelant. Your blog about used and unused P named is currently the only page in the 'Matthews Family' category. If you would edit this blog and remove that category, it will dissapear from the list, since the category itself was already deleted. thanks. Charmdozo 23:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! I'm glad to see you back! How are you doing? Annasean51 10:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while. I'm not exactly sure what is happening. I only come on here like twice a day now. I just don't have much time anymore xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, I've neglected it as well. I mean, as much as I love Charmed. Just now, after watching other shows like The Vampire Diaries, Ringer and Once Upon a Time. Charmed seems boring now in comparison. But I still love it regardless, urgh xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Ones Page Hi i just wanted to know if it's possible to change the power connections to the ones listed in Something Wicca This Way Comes Feeling (Phoebe), Timing(Piper) and The Phases of the Moon (Prue and Paige) since that was said on the show. Phoebe's powers were never explained again (levitation) after that episode so I think it's best. Also I wanted to list Paige's healing, photokinesis, etc as whitelighter powers and therefore they have no power connection between her other powers like tk orbing since Paige's connection is movement same as Prue.Kt111 13:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Glad to have you back. To be honest, seriously nothing has happened. It has been quite dull actually :). --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing fine. I kept the Storybrooke wiki in shape. We have over 170 pages now. Annasean51 17:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Piper and BOS! See the talk page on Pipers page. Also Piper was writing on a piece of paper not the in BOS. All I am asking is for you to provide the proof (writers quote/s). If you can't prove this then we shoul go with what has been said and done in the show (phoebe writing the first in BOS. Sky89 11:20, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Grimlocks The page looks absolutely amazing, and I love the new picture! I'm sorry I stopped editing it, I just ran out of ideas. Annasean51 16:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC)